


开口问好，挥手再见

by Pattypancake



Series: 白梯系列 [10]
Category: Sherlock(tv)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypancake/pseuds/Pattypancake
Summary: 本篇中我们的男孩儿们忙着收拾残局而避免陷入其中。关系的转折。两个注定在一起的人总会找到对方的。





	1. John动脑思考

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say Hello, Wave Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483868) by [Rehfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan). 



“求你把手从我身上拿开。

我并不属于你，你瞧。

最后看我一回吧。

我不曾了解你。你也不曾了解我。

开口问好，挥手再见。”

Greg Lestrade付了第一轮的酒钱。他和John在共同经历了漫长的一周后坐在酒吧里。探长在没有某位咨询侦探帮助的情况下解决了一个简单的暴力抢劫案，John么……一言难尽。Greg知道这周John比他还需要喝一杯。

“好吧，伙计，”Greg道，把酒拿到John找到的桌子上。这天是星期五，屋里满满都是人。Greg想了想词，道：“别挂心。当我没问。”

John勉强挤出一个半心半意的微笑。“没事的，Greg。我的生活现在一团糟，你知道得最清楚。你能忍受我，我真是感激不尽。”

“这倒不是难事，John，我很乐意帮忙。只是……”他道。

“怎么了？”John问，举着那杯淡啤酒。

“嗯……”Greg开口道，“Sherlock怎么样？”

John疑惑而嘲弄地看着他，“你说‘Sherlock怎么样’是什么意思？”John不禁对这场对话的走向悄悄起了疑心，但决定隐忍不发。“出什么事了吗？”

“嗯……”Greg道，显然很尴尬。接着清了清喉咙。“Sherlock最近……嗯……比平常更怪异了。”

“更怪异？”John问，“怎么可能？”

“他最近……更……‘Sherlock’了，”Greg道，“随便遇到谁他都要推理一番。我把手上以前的悬案都给他了，他也都解决了——就是他以前拒绝的那些。就像是抓住这些稻草才能保持神志清醒似的。只是最近没什么案子……嗯……你也知道他会变成什么样。”

“Greg，你之前为什么不告诉我？”John问。从前一般只有John是Sherlock与疯狂之间的唯一阻隔。Sherlock无聊对谁来讲都是坏消息，对他自己尤其如是。有一次他俩做完爱后Sherlock告诉John，John能把他的大脑关上一阵子。和John做爱对Sherlock来说不只有感官愉悦，也能让他从大脑那里得到放松、休息和逃避。他在别处找不到这样的安宁。

“这就是你与众不同的地方，John。独一无二。有时你是我和疯狂之间的唯一阻隔。”Sherlock说过。这话叫人听着既受宠若惊又惶恐害怕。John从那时起便感觉到了这份力量的责任。他俩结束之后，John仍坚持在Sherlock无聊时陪伴他。当然不是以性伙伴的身份。Sherlock说得不能再清楚了，他不想要性。John只是作为朋友陪着他。

管他地狱降临还是巨浪滔天，John永远都会是Sherlock和无聊恶魔间的阻隔。

John很不想考虑无聊的Sherlock在伦敦街上乱逛伦敦会遭受什么，更别说Sherlock会遭受什么了。但是想想就让John恶寒。

“我不想害你为他担心，”Greg道，“我是说……我知道他以前差点儿复吸，但自从遇见了你，他就再没用过了。我希望没危险。我也认为他能照顾自己。毕竟他是个成年人了。”

“你这话听起来跟Mary似的。”John道，突然被悲伤击中。他才成功地度过了没有想Mary的二十分钟啊。

两人之间的裂痕宽如峡谷，John在跟她上床叫出Sherlock的名字时便确定了。他仍然不能相信自己竟然允许此事发生。可怜的Mary。

Greg的手扶上John的肩膀。“不要紧的，伙计，”他一副理解的语气，“后悔是正常的，只是别沉浸其中，知道吗？”

“好。”John道。他将杯中的酒一气喝完，站起身来。“下一轮我请，好不？”

“好啊，”Greg注视着他道，“好啊。”

~080~

John盯着卧室的天花板，上面涂着夜光星星。Greg的孩子来时就住在这儿。John觉得那些假恒星、行星和彗星很奇怪地叫人心神安定，盯着它们时他想起Sherlock对太阳系一无所知。John微笑。Sherlock会恨这些星星的。想到这儿John咯咯笑起来。

他猛然停下。他上周末把Mary害得那样伤心，现在怎么可以笑？整件事都是他的错。

纵然他错已铸成，但Mary的可贵之处在于她没有大哭大闹。她本可以哭闹，当然了，她有一万个理由哭闹。但她没有。体面深植她心，真是万中无一的可贵。

他实在应该更珍惜她，更爱她的。他实在应该再努力些。但他没有。他不能。他俩遇见时他还没能忘了Sherlock。John怀疑自己永远都不会忘记Sherlock了。

他叫人吃惊。他瞥人一眼，瞟一下犯罪现场，观察一会儿码头上的罪犯，立刻就能知道一切。John对那样的头脑心存敬畏。但那样的头脑得一直运转，需要刺激，绝不像其他人类一样存在于世，绝不会排空自己放松一下。那样的头脑一刻也不会休息。John无法理解Sherlock现在不得不经历的一切。John担心今晚会有危险。Mycroft以前在事情不妙时总会打电话叫他。Greg有时也会联系。但过去六个月安静得可怕。太奇怪了。John想着可以早上问Greg。

早上很快就会到来。

John好奇Mary在做什么。她也躺着睡不着吗？她是不是在想他？她有没有哭？是不是睡着了？那样一个万中无一的女孩儿。她值得的对待比John给出的更好。她需要一个能只把注意力放在她身上的男人。一个脑子里不会一直有其他人的人。她需要一个……

或许……

不行。

但……为什么不呢？那又怎么了？除此之外，他也希望那个人是她信任的人。那个人John也得信任才行。

想通了这事儿值得睡一睡。

~080~

“你告诉我Sherlock最近更……‘Sherlock’了。”John开口道。

“呣？”Greg道，鼻子戳着报纸的体育版，咖啡就在唇边。John早上做了早饭，试图说服自己这样是回报Greg帮助自己的途径。事实是John醒了大半夜，起得又早，所以决定让自己有点用。

“Sherlock，”John道，“他是怎么比平常更像‘Sherlock’的？”

“就算是最无聊的案子他也埋头其中。”Greg道，放下报纸，若有所思地啜着咖啡。“看起来也很满足。真奇怪……对Sherlock来说。”

“是有点儿奇怪。”John道，嚼着涂了果酱的吐司。“一般来说他选要调查的案子时都有点挑剔。”

“我知道，”Greg道，“想不明白。我都没想过我需要一个Sherlock来调查Sherlock。”过了一会儿他说：“不过……有了解他的人帮助他工作就再好不过了。要不你今天去趟221B？我确信他会在那儿的。要是没什么大事他绝不会离开公寓。”

“我太了解他那种懒散的‘我觉得我讨厌整个宇宙因为没有人聪明到能杀了人还逍遥法外’的情绪了，”John道，“我跟他这种情绪一起生活了好多年啊，记得吗？要是他无聊了，我可不指望他能有什么好态度。”John若有所思地嚼着吐司，又道：“好，我去一趟。看看那个混蛋。”

Greg闻言兴奋起来。“嘿，”他道，“我有个想法：问问他愿不愿意让你回去住。你知道，让你住在你从前的房间里。”

“基督啊伙计，”John道，“我才在这儿住了一周，你就要赶我走了吗？”

“不是，不是！”Greg说，“没那回事。你知道的，你愿意在这儿呆多久都行。就……你肯定不会一直在这儿，伙计。221B是你最好的选择了——除非你想再找个合租公寓。”

“可说实话，我根本还没想过再和Sherlock住在一起。”John道。

“John，兄弟，”Greg道，叹了口气，“听着，我不想你一跟Mary分手就跟你说这个，但你得明白：没了你，Sherlock简直他妈的一团糟。我不知道他的情绪是怎样还在控制之下的，毕竟他好几个月都没案子了……但你……你能治愈他。你不只是他的朋友，John。你他妈是他唯一的朋友。”

“你离开后的头几周，他让每个人的耐心都到了极限。现在他只是有点烦人。但和你一起的时候，他有个能让他分心的人……不。能让他集中精神的人。你能帮他集中精神。他需要你回去。”

“我知道我这样祈求你听起来像个自私的混蛋，但我有点担心Sherlock会故态复萌又去吸毒……或者更糟。内心深处他是个好人。你以前就帮他发掘出了那部分。现在你可以再次帮助他。”

“回到贝克街去，John。就看看他，到时你就知道我是什么意思了。”

“Greg，”John道，“贝克街除了Sherlock的情绪起伏没什么能让我立足的地方……我不知道。他……就像你爱着一个人，明知道他不会回以同样的感情你还要回到他身边。太……太他妈受虐了。我是说……我爱他。真的。但回到他身边……没那么简单。”他看着Greg。“我想要回到我们从前那样。但Sherlock不想。明摆着的。”

“我实在弄不懂你，”Greg说，“听听你自己说的话，John！你还没试就先放弃了！你跟Mary在一起时付出的努力可比在跟Sherlock在一起时多多了。跟他在一起，你似乎就接受了他的决定，没跟他争论过。我一直想知道你为什么不争取。你应该的，你知道。”

说到这儿，John断开了和Greg的眼神联系，研究起手里的吐司来。Greg说的都对，当然。他确实没争取过和Sherlock的关系。内疚的剧痛贯穿了身体，他的腿刺痛起来。

“还有……”Greg怯怯地说，“我觉得你想念他。去他的，我知道你想他。你和Mary经历的一切糟透了，证据确凿。但你如果不回去，你就永远没有机会告诉他你真实的感受了，是不是？我个人觉得你欠自己一个查明你和他之间情况的机会。要是你俩之间还有感情，你却任其灭亡……第二次，就太遗憾了。”

John盯着Greg。他知道他说得对，但告诉Sherlock自己仍然爱他Sherlock却不想要他又有什么意义？绝望沉甸甸地压在他的肩上。

不过John虽对Greg说过了他当天会去贝克街，却没把话说死。他上次以纯社交目的去拜访Sherlock时Sherlock实实在在地用嘲笑淹没了他。他可不愿意天天都生活嘲笑里，特别是Sherlock瞥一眼就能看出他和Mary分手的情况下。John确信Sherlock一定会嘲笑个没完。

John有个想法。他对Greg道：“跟你做个交易。要是我回贝克街去，你得答应我时不时地看看Mary去。”

“什么？”Greg道，“她还好吗？你是不是觉得她会做些……不好的事？”

“不！”John道，“不是，没那种事。我只是觉得……她要是需要谁的话……嗯……她跟我说过你面相和善，长了一副能让人信任的样子。”

Greg闻言略略脸红。他之前只见过Mary一两次，还只在John某次因为无法言明的原因把她带到犯罪现场来时和她有过一回半长不短的对话。和她相处很开心。她也极富吸引力。

Greg看着John，心里掂量着这个人的话。最终，他说：“好的，兄弟。说定了。”

“就去看看她。待在她身边。她很独立，但知道她需要人时有人在她身边我会感觉好些，”John道，“别给她压力。就……别插手就行。”

“我明白了，兄弟，”Greg道，“你想让我当坚强但沉默的那种。”他咯咯笑了一下，又道：“我觉得我做得来。”

一阵沉默降临在两人之间。Greg打破了沉默：“要是有事……发生了呢?”

“发生什么？”John问。

“我俩之间……”Greg说得有些尴尬，“过一阵子之后。你知道……男女之间的事。人类天性过一阵子会占据上风，John。”

John清了清嗓子。他知道会有这种话题，但实际上没有他想象的准备得那么好。“那我猜……该发生什么……就发生什么吧。”

Greg扬起眉毛。John耸耸肩，道，“我退出了。她也是个大女孩儿了，伙计。给他足够的时间和空间，她会决定自己想做什么的。就……别给她压力。让她自己决定。”

Greg若有所思地啜了口咖啡。John咬断吐司，难以抑制嘴角扬起的微笑。

~080~

凉爽的淋浴冲过John火热的皮肤。伦敦的夏天开始让John心烦意乱。他闭上眼睛，想着即将去到贝克街的拜访。

他想回到那间公寓，以最绝望的姿态扑到Sherlock身上。他想念那个人想得浑身疼痛——字面意义上的疼。他的腿一天坏似一天。很快他就得泡澡而非淋浴了，因为腿没法支撑他身体的重量。

John沉默地清洗着自己的身体，抓挠头发。他倚着瓷砖按摩自己的腿。他真希望Sherlock能在那儿替他按摩。光是想想就让他半硬了。

但他并不是很有撸一管的心情。他仍然对Mary心存愧疚，尽管他觉得Greg和Mary会成为很好的一对。没人能保证Mary会对Greg产生爱慕。John只希望这能成为为他的失当、不尊、不忠迂回赎罪的方式。John叹了口气，洗净身上的泡沫，走出淋浴。

老二跳了跳。John以前都忽视掉了，这次也一样，但或许他应该试着撸一管。毕竟，他就要去见那个……扰人心神的人了。

哦上帝啊Sherlock。你对我做了什么？

John回到淋浴头下，水热得是自己能忍受的极限。他用了一点肥皂润滑，闭上眼睛。一如既往，Sherlock透明的蓝眼睛出现在眼前。上帝啊，他真美。

John脑中的Sherlock坐在221B的椅子上，穿着黑色西装，里面是一件紫色衬衫。John爱死那件该死的衬衫了。那玩意儿太紧了。John一直都很想把它剥下来。他前臂贴着瓷砖，倾身用头顶着凉爽的墙壁，想着一切能脱下那件衬衫的方法。但最好的方法还是Sherlock自己脱掉……叫John看着。

Sherlock一颗颗解开扣子，慢慢露出美丽的肌肤。他盯着注视自己每个动作的John。Sherlock站着不动，将衬衫从裤子里拉出来，接着开始解腰带。他缓慢而挑逗地揭开裤子的扣子，拉下拉链。John能看见他给Sherlock买的海军蓝丝绸短裤下那根坚硬的勃起。漂亮的老二狰狞欲出。

想象中的自己伸出手去帮助Sherlock，却被甩开。Sherlock给了他一个严厉的眼神。“不，John。看着我。好好看着我①。好好享受。”

_ _①_ _ __：Keep your eyes fixed on me.203里的一句。_ _

Sherlock慢慢脱下短裤，露出勃勃跳动的老二。头部有前液的痕迹，包皮还没完全退后。John绝望地想要舔舐Sherlock老二的裂缝，但Sherlock说了规矩：不许触碰。

Sherlock坐回去接着撸管，眼睛半睁半闭注视着John。那人看起来放荡不已，却几乎没碰过自己。John感觉自己硬挺的老二随那注视勃动，快感累积，呼吸都破碎起来。他就快要到了。他想要Sherlock在这儿，看着他淋浴撸管。他想象着Sherlock在淋浴间另一头自慰，一边看着John做同样的事。水流经过他的肩膀，滑下他的胸膛，头发湿透，服帖地梳向后面。没有发卷的他看起来太不一样了：比从前更加危险，几乎致命。操，太引人兴起了。Sherlock的双眼几乎燃烧发亮，肌肉在紧致瓷白的皮肤下起伏。这太过了。

John感到高潮袭来，只得咬紧腮帮子防止发出太大声响。高潮时，他能在脑中听见那位梦寐以求的侦探同样高潮时气喘吁吁的话语：“来吧，为我高潮……我的，John……你是我的……永远都是……全是我的。操，为我高潮……啊！啊！哦！…… John! John John!! John JohnJohnJohnJohn……”

过了眩晕的几分钟后John才恢复过来。他走出淋浴，擦干身子。穿衣服时，他脑子里一片空白。自上次去221B以来，他度过了漫长的两周。他试图说服自己，他能应付这个。

John Watson最终还是迈出Greg的公寓门，迫使自己面对那个叫做Sherlock Holmes的战场。


	2. Sherlock开始用心

“深红的灯光下，我看见粉饰脱落。

嘿小姑娘，你永远都会妆饰自己，还是放平那副皱不起来的眉头吧。

而我嘛，我要找一个不会打折的人物。

一个能给我安稳生活的居家妻子，不会老是失控的那种。”

Mycroft Holmes几乎住在第欧根尼俱乐部。皮质座椅，手握大权的人们静坐其中，被传统、体制和规矩包围；这个地方几乎尖叫着Mycroft Holmes的名字。

“啧，亲爱的弟弟，”Mycroft开口道。这句本该是一声温暖的问候，但不知怎么对Sherlock来说这听起来总有一声空洞的警铃包含其中。“是什么让你来到这儿的呢？啊！看出来了。你脑子里有个让John回到你的生活中变成一个更为……亲密的角色的计划。太棒了。我迫不及待地想看到这个计划的实施。”

“哦Mycroft，你说话为什么非得跟John喜欢的烂俗间谍片里的反派似的？说实话，你现在缺的就是怀里抱一只长毛波斯猫了。”Sherlock说，翻着白眼。

“真的吗Sherlock，”Mycroft有些生气，“你想要什么？”

“我想让你送走Irene Adler，”Sherlock道，“我对她的……服务不再有需求了。”

“所以你确实有让John回到身边的计划。”Mycroft道。

“显然。”Sherlock说，瞪着兄长。“所以呢？你能不能把她送走？”

“当然，Sherlock，”Mycroft道，“只要你确定你那不管是什么的阴谋能奏效。”

“不是‘阴谋’，Mycroft，”Sherlock道，“是一个明智合理、深思熟虑、符合逻辑的计划。”

“啊对，”Mycroft道，“我十分确信。那么……也就没什么理由让她再待在国内了。把她丢到美国去就像丢了个生化武器似的，但……想想就让我觉得有点……开心呢。”

“你就没点羞耻感吗Mycroft？”Sherlock这话半是在嘲讽哥哥。

“羞耻感，当然有。内疚，没有。”Mycroft干巴巴地说。“这是我能为我所为的唯一原因，亲爱的弟弟。”接着又说道：“何况，你见过美国人吗？”

他俩低声嗤笑起来。

~080~

“啊，Holmes先生，”Irene道，“我是托了谁的福？你通常只发短信给我，以前从未不宣而至。”她在他走过自己进入明亮的客厅时以目光评估他的身形。“看来事情有变。”

“在我们会面之后，是的。”Sherlock简洁回道。没和她视线相接。他站在开阔的客厅正中环顾四方，目之所及没见到任何个人物品。这间公寓可以属于伦敦任何一个学院的艺术生，而在了解兄长的前提下，现实很可能就是这样。要让英国政府站在你这一边是要付出代价的。

“能冒昧问下为什么吗？”她道，以一贯的懒散姿态坐在沙发上，微笑爬上嘴角。

“你已经有猜想了。”他不耐烦地瞥了瞥她。

“嗯……可能有一些。”她道。

他大步走向壁炉架上那个说不出形状的水壶，毫无必要地检查起来。“你的想法？”

“咱们玩这个猫鼠游戏可以玩一天，Sherlock。但说实话，我没有这方面的心情，所以直奔主题吧：我猜你想出办法把你的男孩儿挽回身边了。”她道。

Sherlock盯着水壶微笑起来。“聪明姑娘。”他道。

“哦……很高的评价啊，”她回道，“但请你告诉我，你打算怎么挽回他？我不是窥探隐私，虽然我是个——”

“无可救药的浪漫主义者，是啊，”他替她说完了句子，“我不打算做任何事。他回来找我的。我要做的只是等待。”

“啊，就像蜘蛛等待苍蝇一样，”她道，“你觉得就是那么简单吗？”

“当然会是了，”Sherlock道，“你又是什么意思？”

“嗯，起码我最不想要的对象是曾经把我一脚踢开的那一位。我为什么要往后退呢？神智正常的人连想都不会想，”她道，“何况，跟你一起生活也不是天下第一大乐事。”

“John会回来的，”Sherlock语气坚定，“他又能去哪儿呢？”

“嗯……”Irene猩红的指甲点着下巴，若有所思道，“总有哪个可爱的警探……或是那个实验室的女孩儿……或者可能他能忍受和他姐姐住在一起……”

“你对John了解得太多了。”Sherlock语带厌恶。

“而你了解得太少，”她道，“或者说，你根本没看到现实问题。”

“你在说什么？”他问，“我从每个角度都考虑过了。他不可能和Lestrade住一辈子，他的前妻和孩子会把他俩都逼疯的。Molly Hooper那间小公寓里谁都盛不下，她连养只猫都勉强。至于Harry……嗯……”Sherlock打了个否定的手势。

“好吧，就当他会回到221B，”她说，倾身向前，胳膊肘撑在膝上，“到时又怎么办？你想和他重续前缘，是不是？”

“是，”Sherlock坦诚地说，“我爱John。我一直都爱John。我当然想挽回全部的他。”

“好啊，”她道，“那你试着亲他会怎么样？他会阻止你吗？他会在明知你随时就会改变心意的情况下接受你的情意吗？”

“别犯傻了，女人。我绝不会强迫John做任何他不想做的事。或许会花一些时间，但我愿意等，愿意重新建立我俩之间的信任。”

“抱歉？”她难以置信地问道，“你是说世界上最没耐心的人竟然愿意 ** **等待**** 吗？”

“哦闭嘴吧。”他回道，转身而去走向门口。“咱俩的会面到此为止了。我已经联系了Mycroft，你明天就可以前往美国。”

“必有一失啊Holmes先生，”她在他身后叫道，“你有个大问题。”Sherlock脚步不停地走向门口。

“你要是在他面前脱衣服怎么办？”她问。

Sherlock停住了。转头越过肩膀斜睨那人。

“假设你能说服他再试一次，”她说，“他想和你上床时怎么办呢？”

Sherlock转过身面对她。

“他看见你背后那些伤疤时怎么办？你要怎么向那位好医生解释呢？”

Irene Adler说得对：Sherlock Holmes的确有个大问题。

~080~

他盯着衣柜全身镜里的自己。Irene的“援助”没留下多少痕迹，但留下的痕迹都很明显，明眼人都看得见。但话说回来，Sherlock满身都是小伤疤。

有那次拿弯刀的人闯入221B时留下的割伤，拜毒贩所赐的子弹擦伤，还有大学时的化学灼伤；都是他这辈子挣得的痕迹。九尾鞭留下的伤痕并无不同，散布在后背、屁股和大腿上。割得并不深，过去六个月他只挨过两次九尾鞭，但伤痕遍布全身——John会注意到的。

John曾经说过Sherlock的屁股是件艺术品，现在这副大师杰作却有了瑕疵。还是Sherlock的错。

他觉得自己不配得到John的爱。Sherlock想为自己在两人短暂相恋期间对John的糟糕举止受到惩罚。因为说实话，遇见John是Sherlock此生最好的一件事。

Sherlock平生第一次有了真正的朋友，一个不论风雨都会在他身边的朋友，一个不会因为他犀利的观察技巧就让他觉得自己不是个人的朋友，一个在他不通人情的社交技巧下一直帮他的朋友。一个他能依靠的人。

有一段时间，他也有过真爱。John的表白出现在Sherlock的记忆中。真是一段纯洁的剖白。他当时当地就该改变心意，为John勇敢。Sherlock本该决定让他俩的关系继续的。但他没有。结果他失去了爱真正的自己的那个人。

Sherlock看着伤疤，竭尽全力忍住眼泪。John会极度失望的。

所有人都会离开。所有人最后都会离开。一旦John看见那些伤疤，他就会永远离开我。他会厌弃我。反正我会。谁会这样对待自己？值得被爱的人都不会。我要怎么做？

哦是啊……Sherlock Holmes确实有个大问题。


End file.
